powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Man for the Job
Best Man for the Job is the 47th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 as well the 107th episode as a whole series. Synopsis It's anything but politics as usual at Angel Grove High when Tommy runs for office at school and so does Kimberly. The competition heats up when Rita and Zedd cast an evil spell on both candidates to turn the Power Rangers against each other and crush them. Plot Student elections begin at Angel Grove High as Billy suggests that Tommy runs this year for student body president, even though the latter isn’t sure about the responsibility. Kimberly agrees with Billy, convincing Tommy to run as Billy becomes his campaign manager. Bulk decides to run as well, but only because it would give him and Skull access to the student files, and a possible step closer to finding out the Power Ranger’s secret identities. Aisha convinces Kimberly to run for president as well, with her and Tommy having no problems running against each other as at least one of them would win. However, Lord Zedd and Rita take inspiration for this, but they argue about who would have the better idea. Rita gives Squatt and Baboo a magic rope to use on Tommy and Kimberly, and place them under a spell that would make them super competitive. However, Rita orders Goldar not to tell Lord Zedd about this as she wants to prove to her husband that she’s the baddest girl ever. Squatt and Baboo use the rope to trip Tommy and Kimberly in the park, and the spell takes effect, making the couple competitive and argue with each other. The two start to undermine each other in the campaign, making Billy and Aisha concerned about the two’s actions, while Rita sends an anonymous note to Tommy’s locker, telling him to meet somebody at the park for information about winning. However, it turns out to be a trap as Goldar and the Z-Putties corner Tommy, forcing him to morph and fight. Zordon tells the others to morph and join Tommy at the park, but he and Kimberly spend more time bickering and fighting with each other than on the Z-Putties. Annoyed by this, Goldar punches Kimberly out, and has the Z-Putties restrain Tommy while he takes Saba. While Tommy tries to run after Goldar, Kimberly does so as well, leading the two Rangers to run into each other, and leading to another argument as Goldar uses Saba’s powers against them, forcing them to retreat. Back at the Command Center, Tommy and Kimberly continue to argue as Billy tells them to knock it off. The others realize that Tommy and Kimberly are under a spell after Alpha 5 does a diagnostic spell, and Zordon summons two bouquets of roses. He explains that the only way to break the spell is to have the couple smell the roses as they symbolize love and friendship. It works, and the two Rangers are remorseful over how they acted before making up. However, the good mood is short lived as the viewing globe picks up Rita and her minions in the park with Saba in her hands, and the Rangers realize that with Saba, she can control the Tigerzord. Billy tells Alpha to build an electromagnet to pull Saba away from Rita’s hands, and while the Rangers teleport to the park, Tommy stays behind to help Alpha. With Saba, Rita summons the Tigerzord and converts it into Warrior mode, forcing the Rangers to summon their Thunder Zords and form the Thunder Megazord. Meanwhile, Alpha completes the electromagnet, but tells Tommy that the device only has a range of 10 yards. As the Rangers fight against the Tigerzord, Tommy tries sneaking behind Rita to get back Saba with the electromagnet. Just before the Tigerzord could destroy the Rangers and the Thunder Megazord, Tommy successfully reclaims Saba and brings his Zord back in control. With both Megazord towering over Rita and her minions, they are forced to retreat, and Lord Zedd lords over her defeat, leading to the married couple to bicker yet again. Later that day, Kimberly and Tommy make their speeches as student body presidents, but the latter decides to step down and let Kimberly lead as he deems her the most suited. Then, Bulk makes his speech, but it’s interrupted by Skull’s antics with his drum. As the votes are tallied up, Tommy explains to Kimberly that hearing her speech made him realize that it doesn’t matter if he won or lose as he didn’t want to lose her, and then, Principal Caplan announces that Kimberly is the new student body president. When Bulk demands a recount, it turns out that only he voted for himself as Skull ended up voting for Kimberly, and Tommy gives Kimberly a rose as a congratulatory present. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Notes *This episode does not have a monster and Rita instead "pilots" the White Tigerzord. **As a result, it also doesn't have a counterpart. ***This also makes it the first episode since "Green No More-part II" to not have a counterpart and the first since "Crystal of Nightmares" to use only stock footage for the Sentai battle scenes. *This episode feature the first full American filmed Zord battle. This would become commonplace at least once a season throughout the remainder of the Saban produced years. Dairanger had a battle between WonTiger and Dairen'Oh but it was too brief and was unusable anyway because it featured the counterpart to Silver Horns in all of the dramatic shots. **The Zyu2 footage was filmed exclusively in Japan whereas all this footage was flmed on set in America. ** *Zordon uses the Morphin Grid to create the roses needed to silence Kimberly and Tommy's excessive bickering. *This episode marks the first time a Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger has performed a morphing sequence by pulling the morpher to their left shoulder, circulating their arms around and thrusting their morpher forward before calling out their morphing shout. This action has also been used by Jason in Wild Force's "Forever Red" and Adam in Operation Overdrive's "Once a Ranger". *In an earlier script draft, Tommy and Kimberly were roller-blading when they tripped over the magic rope that put the hated rivalry spell on them. This was probably changed due to the sheer violence of it hitting the ground. *The drum that Skull has would later be seen in the background of Bulk and Skull's garage in A Zeo Beginning. *This episode marks the Rangers' first face-to-face encounter with Rita since her return. *Perhaps due to fallout from the previous episodes or Rita being a better strategist, White Ranger Tommy is actually defeated in battle against Goldar and the Putties whereas he could easily do it before. Errors * Why does the Season 2 theme song play in this episode at all? Nothing particularly dramatic or exciting is happening to justify it. * Although Tommy had (and always would) been shown inserting Saba into the slot in Tigerzord's cockpit to convert it to Warrior Mode, while under Rita's control it somehow transformed on its own almost immediately. * The Thunder Saber was mistakenly called the 'Power Sword'. * While he and Kimberly are under Rita's spell, Tommy says "leave this to a professional" while they are fighting the Putties. However, Kimberly has been a Power Ranger longer than he has. ** This was more than likely just an angry boast brought on by the spell. * The Thunderzord suits look far duller and cheaper than the Japanese ones. Song *White Ranger Tiger Power Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode